1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure relates to chip card holders used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices typically use chip card holders for installing chip cards therein. Each chip card holder usually includes a holding frame mounted on the housing of the portable electronic device. The holding frame holds the chip card inside the electronic device. However, this type of holding frame can expose the chip card to other electronic components received in the electronic device. Accordingly, the chip card is subject to electromagnetic interference from the other electronic components.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.